


The Line Between Love and Hate

by Yuma310



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Suicide Attempt, Survival Horror, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/pseuds/Yuma310
Summary: Feng Min, The Shining Lion have lost everything even the lover of her parents. She have no friends. The survivors Hated her when she arrived... Feng is down to a breaking point. During the trials, She's the one who's often left behing to die without any rescues nor aid.... Feng now feels hopeless to live.... She wanders off to an unknown cave in the woods.... (What She's going to do????) Suicide the answer? Hope not!
Relationships: Feng Min/Jake Park, Jane Romero/Ace Visconti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Desperate Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story from Dead by Daylight. My main Feng Min. I want to do a story where she becomes more serious and less playful.

Feng Min went into Isolation from the survivors to release all the pinned-down fustration along with unresolved pain. She became the loser and alone she felt. In the middle of nowhere, Feng fell to her knees and cried bitterly.. She felt despair.. The pain is overbearing... ( The lack of love from her parents, The loss of her gaming carreer to the strong dislike she recieved from the other survivors.) Feng couldn't take anymore. She buried her head in shame. As the young woman continued crying, she glance at a metal substance buried in the grass. It looked like a gun with bullets. Feng fought the urges of suicide as hard as she could, but the pain is still there, so she became desperate. 

"I'm finished....There's no more I can do. All I've ever want is love.. Now I see that I was never meant to be loved nor accepted." Feng Cried in defeat. 

The woman reached for the gun and fired.....

The group heard a gunshot from a shot distance.... They couldn't ignore the sound of either help will arrive or something bad....

"MY GOD!!! What happened?!" Nea screamed in fear. 

"I hope help arrived." Adam said wishful thinking. 

"NO!" Bill Objected. He doubted that any help will be here. "This is the enity's doing to manipulate us." 

"Old man, Don't fuck with me!!" Nea Shouted. Bill seemed to have a dislike for the criminal. 

"YOU WATCH IT LITTLE GIRL! I'M NO WEAK CROW THAT YOU CAN SUCK AND FUCK FREELY!" Bill retaliated..

Nea's face became red in humilation. She angrily walked away from the old man...."ASSHOLE!!" 

"STOP IT!! BOTH OF YOU!" David Shouted. "There's one person who's missing..." 

"FENG!" Jake panicked. "She took off after we chewed her out!" 

"Perhaps we've been way too hard on her. It's not all of her fault. We've made mistakes during the trials... because of hers, we made her feel condemned." Bill Said out of guilt. 

"I hate to admit it, but Feng doesn't need anymore judgement. I mean.. she doesn't get any respect nor love.. unlike the rest of us... I'm afraid she off somewhere to an area we can't her." Meg Said out of her own conviction. 

Another gunshot heard.. 

"Whoa! where's all of these gunshots comming from?!" Steve Complained

"I don't know! Unless Fe-" Adam tried to answer but he was cut off by Nea 

"Feng? Is that what you're saying School boy?" Nea scoffed

"You think Feng have a gun?!" Jake said out of fear...."This can't be good!" Out of all the survivors, Jake was possibly if not, the closest person who can easily read through Feng. 

"What are you talking about?" Dwight asked. 

"I've been the harshest person to Feng. I've been an asshole to the point that I've gave her low blows." Jake confessed 

"Look Jake, don't start feeling sentimental now, We all have done low blows to the girl.... I saw the fear and the defeat in her eyes that she can't take no more... maybe she does have a gun. When Feng came back from the last trial, her face looked as if she wants to end her pain...." David said... His words sounded very convincing to the group. 

"Wait David, You mean to tell me Feng is suicidal?" Dwight asked in a panick. "Why would she ever do that?" 

"Dwight are you serious?! Steve asked angrily.. " All of the details she told us about her family... her career and now us.... Before this nightmare, Feng on the verge to ending her life by indulging alcohol from her days at the bars. She lost everything. Her parents disowned her.. All of this adds up. Now us!" I've never hate the girl... never have judged her, put her down, condemned nor deliver low blows... " Steve proudly defends Feng. As He turns his back on the group to walk away, Jake approached him by blocking Steve's path. 

"Steve, Why didn't you tell me about Feng's problems?! You know I love her?" Jake asked accusingly 

"Bullshit! You don't love her! All you care about is your stupid crows and your mean-girl pussy crew!" Steve retailiated. The sabatour glared at the guy hard. 

"What do you mean MEAN-GIRLS?" Meg asked in an angry tone. Steve gave her a dirty look and sneered. 

" BITCH! YOU'RE MEAN GIRLS! YOU AND THEM!" Steve shouted at Meg and then pointed at Nea and Claudette. 

"WE? WE didn't bully Feng! Steve!" Claudette screamed. 

"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T! WEED SLUT!!! I seen you gossip about her almost every trial I've been with you! YOU think you're an sweet angle!, but I know better.. Meg and Nea rubbed off on you! I expect better from you! You think you can fool me with you meek attitude and your nice crying?! but YOU CAN'T fool me! I see your true colors... Your whoring in the woods got you dirty! You say Feng's a ho? But the real ho in this clique is YOU!!!! THe WEED girl takes advantage of her pussy far too much in the trials to gain her chances of escape! First Jake, then David, Quentin, Dwight and now Adam! Perhaps you alone have fucked every guy in this group!" Steve Roared at the Botanist. Claudette's eyes have been reduced into huge tears. Her glasses fogged as she tearfully sat down and sobbed loudly. Meg and Nea sat down along as well to comfort her. 

"THAT's ENOUGH!!!" Adam shouted in a livid tone... The school teacher went to Claudette and embraced her. 

"SHIIIITTT! Another gun Sound!" Quentin yelled. 

"That's it! I'm going to look for Feng." Jake said out of desperation.

"HA! FAKE ASS! THE HOOKER's like a sewer that's toxic and defiles people." Steve mocks Jake " I'm finding HER!" 

"NO FUCK YOU, STAY AWAY!!! I'm finding Feng" Jake roared as he pushed Steve violently and started walking off. Steve was ready to fight but David and Detective Tapp held him back. 

Jake went off to find Feng.


	2. I'm Not Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake Park's takes desperate measures to bring that special person back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Feng! Where are you?"-Jake

"Feng, Where are you?" Jake yelled. He was looking for Feng alone. He desperately called her name. The saboteur hoped to her before she could possibly kill herself. Jake looked for clues starting with her footprints of what route she took. Feng couldn't been far, Especially when killers snooping around for an easy kill. Minutes, later Jake found a handheld game. He immediately assumed it was Feng's. 

"The playstaion portable...." Jake mumbled to himself, as he examined it. He continued to do so, but the back of the handheld was broken.... "Feng is near... I know she is. I will find.. her. I can do it... I must believe Feng is near." Jake encouraged himself. He went further down the woods. I small puddle of blood was right next to feet. 

"OH MY GOD!" Jake became spooked by the blood puddle "Feng's hurt!... NO!!! I can't think like that, She's ok!...I Hope" Jake immediately change his thinking from fear to optimism. 

As he quietly moved past the puddle, the blood trail became visible enough to follow the location. Jake followed the trail for 10 minutes until it ended to a small cave. The closer he got, the more optimistic he became. There were also sounds of quiet sobbing Jake heard. The voice of a young woman crying became more familiar. She was tearfully speaking in Mandarin Chinese. Jake knew that accent.... it was Feng's. Jake quickly and quietly walked closer to Feng's location before she could spot him. As Feng shot another bullet into the air, Jake jumped when she pulled the trigger. 

("FENG'S GOT A GUN!! IT WAS HER WHO MADE THE GUNSHOTS! I HAVE TO STOP HER, BEFORE SHE PUT THAT GUN TO HER TEMPLE!!") Jake thought about this out of fear and this was heartbreaking to him. Jake's heart filled him with guilt. When he first met her, He immediately misjudged her. Jake have always ridiculed Feng. Feng in return, grew to despise Jake. She referred to him a bully. Therefore, She often jumped into conclusions about him. Jake wasn't the only one. Meg, Nea, Claudette, David, Quentin and (sometimes) Kate and Dwight (of all people), teased and mocked her. The Asian lady often retaliated in response. When Feng joined the trials, they have taunted her to the point that she would miss skill checks. It wasn't because she had no experience, it was because the other survivors gave low blows to Feng so often, that she got easily distracted because of the hurtful words the others have said to her. When the killer tracked and hooked Feng, no one came to her aid, not heal her. As the results, She would often be the first one to die. Only Steve and Nancy helped Feng. She survived some of the trials because of her only two friends. Nancy never bullied her. She treated Feng as a sister therefore, they became best friends. Steve was like a big brother for Feng. He often took up for her when the others teased her. Now that Steve and Nancy aren't there, Feng felt alone and very hurt. She was down to one bullet left. Feng suddenly heard footsteps near her. She closed her eyes momentarily as she was ready to end it all.... The pain, insults, pranks, mockery, shame defeat and despair. Feng slowly put the gun by her temple. "It's over....I lost. They're right... I don't deserve to live. Perhaps this will make them happy..." Feng said as she was prepared to pull the trigger. 

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!!!" Jake Said and Feng panicked

"STAY BACK!" Feng screamed. "Get the fuck away from me!" She angrily pointed the gun at Jake. Feng was not in the mood to take anymore hits... Jake stood still as he looked at her in shock. He saw Feng was bleeding from her side as blood dripped from the side into her skirt. 

"Why....? You're bleeding.... Let me help..." Jake said as he tried to stay calm.... 

"NO! I DON'T NEED YOUR GLOAT, PITY NOR HELP! I HATE YOU!!" Feng screamed. She stepped back from the saboteur as he stared at the broken game girl. Feng's tears constantly fell. It ruined her makeup. Her eyes became hard as she fought hard against the urge to cry. 

"Ok.. ok... ok... I will... I will... But I won't leave...." Jake quietly said. 

"WHY ARE YOU HERE JAKE? BECAUSE YOU WANNA SEE ME BROKEN IS THAT IT?! YOU HERE TO GLOAT BECAUSE I HAD NOBODY?! YOU'RE HAPPY TO SEE THIS! AREN'T YOU??! HUH? SAY IT!!" Feng Screamed... Jake raised his hands. He could tell she was not joking. He could read her pain easily.. 

"NO!" Jake shouted. "Don't do this... Please.. listen to me, I'm not here to tear you down. I'm here to save you Feng. Please give me the gun.." He pleaded as Feng scoffed in disbelief. 

"SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!" Feng yelled "ALL YOU HAVE DONE WAS PUT ME DOWN IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY AND TREATED ME LIKE SHIT! IN THE TRIALS, YOU COMPLETELY UNDERESTIMATED ME. YOU THINK I'M USELESS, BUT YOU WERE DEAD WRONG! MY DEATHS SAVE YOU PUSSIES MANY TIMES. YOU AND YOUR WHORES THAT YOU FUCK SO MUCH!! YOU KNOW WHOM I'M TALKING ABOUT!!" Jake gagged out of disgust as Feng continued "MAYBE I SHOULD GIVE YOU SLUTS THE SAME FUCKING MEDICINE YOU GAVE ME!!!! I'M NOT ONE THOSE THOTS YOU CALLED FRIENDS! I'M NOT EASY! YOU CAN'T USE ME FOR MY PUSSY, REUSE IT AND THEN THROW ME AWAY LIKE I'M TRASH! I'M NOT THEM!... A DECENT WOMAN JAKE! YOU'RE A FUCKED UP ANIMAL WHO DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE OR WANT SO DON'T TELL ME YOU WANT TO SAVE ME! YOU'RE FAKE AND A LIAR!! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!!" 

Feng continued to point the gun at Jake as she paced left and right figuring out what to do with this new problem, now that someone wanted to talk to her. Feng may not known Jake's motives, but she was no fool. Feng had an uncanny ability to distinguish wether if someone was lying. She was not falling for Jake's pleas. Feng's words hurt Jake, but he still refused to leave her side, especially when she was still holding that gun. 

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FENG?!" Jake asked and then shook his head "LOOK IF YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT MEG AND THE GIRLS, YOU'RE GREATLY MISTAKEN. I'VE NEVER JOINED THEM ON BULLYING YOU.. I'VE SAID THE THINGS I SAID BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO CHILL OUT AND THEY TOOK IT AND RAN OFF WITH IT. FENG I SWEAR, I WOULD NEVER BULLY YOU, NOT TO THIS MAGNITUDE. I SAY IT AGAIN, I CAME HERE TO HELP YOU, NOT HURT YOU, NOW.. GIVE ME THE GUN." Jake said. He was doing his very best to calm himself down. Finally Feng took the gun off him, which Jake exhaled out of relief. Feng turned her back on him as she closed her eyes in pain. Jake took a step closer to Feng. 

"Go away Jake... I'm sorry for pointing the gun at you, but I can't trust you.. not right now. If you want to help, then leave me alone!" Feng tone soften, but she was still angry and hurt. As tears began falling from her face, her voice broke as she got on her knees. Jake's also became teary because he knew he was guilty. 

" No.... I won't... Not when you're like this..." Jake said He also got on his knees to meet her level. He continued to plea softly. "I know you're hurting, I see it. I'm part of the cause of it. I've hurt you many times and so did everyone else, even your parents, but this will not end your pain. It'll worsen it and you'll only make it harder for us and your family... You are worth more than the hurt Feng. I know it and you do too." Jake moved closer in hope that she will turn and face him. 

"Why can't you leave me alone? We're enemies, not friends.." Feng said she grown to the feeling of numbness as her vision got blurred. Jake saw that she was losing a lot of blood. He got closer..

"Feng...I'm not your enemy... I your friend whether you accept it or not... We're never meant to hate each other... I've never hated you Feng and I know in my heart that you don't hate me. You don't mean that. I can tell when a girl is in love with me. My feeling tells me that you feel just that. I want to be your friend and hopefully when we overcome our differences, We can be so much more. Please turn around and look at me" Jake pleaded. Feng finally turned and faced him. She looked at him in a hollow way. The woman finally released the gun as Jake came and hugged her. Feng was releasing full blown tears as the saboteur buried her head into his chest and rest his head on hers.. Jake took the gun and pushed it aside. 

" I've everything... my family, my career, my friends, respect.. I've lost everything..." Feng heavily sobbed 

"Feng....that's not true... it may feel like that, but you haven't lost it all... You have me, Steve, Nancy and the others.... I do care about you. I need you... I want you to live...."  
Jake said this, but this time, it's out of love.. His tears fell as he listened to her pain... "Don't abandon us, not like this ok...." Feng looked up at her former bully and quietly nodded her head. Jake wanted reassurance. 

"You promise..?" 

"I Pr-----" Feng almost said this, but she collapsed to the ground. She went unconscious. Jake panicked

"FENG! FENG! STAY WITH ME....BABE DON'T DIE ON ME!" Jake said as he continued to hold on to her. Thankfully Tapp arrived in time. He's been following Jake for some time. The policeman saw Feng unconscious. 

"Jake what happened to Feng?" Tapp asked. 

" I don't know. I saw her and she was already bleeding from her side. The gun is over there." Jake answered and point in the are where he pushed the gun. Tapp went to retrieve the gun. 

"Jake put pressure on the wound. This will stop the bleeding..." Tapp said as he found a chest. He opened it and found a first aid kit. Luckily, it had plenty of bandages, needle, thread and a Blood Pack. 

"Here I found a first aid kit. Thank God it had a blood pack. Feng's gonna need it." Tapp said. 

"Will she make it?" Jake asked in a motion of sadness 

"She'll make it... I hope...." Tapp said The cop was optimistic about Feng's chances of survival, but he was faced with uncertainty about needing just one blood pack. Feng have lost so much blood. 

Tapp and Jake performed a blood transfusion on Feng. It wasn't the most sanitizing, but it's any means necessary. Remarkably, it worked. Feng went back to conscious and moan weakly.

" THANK GOD, IT WORKED!" Jake cried tears of joy. He looked at the cop with huge relief. 

"Yes son, that was the work of God!" Tapp happily agreed. "Now we must go back to the camp so she can recover." 

"Yes Sir! and Thank You..." Jake smiled and gave Tapp gratitude. 

Jake carried Feng while Tapp took the rear back to the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably one of the most emotional chapters I've ever done. The next one.....Hmmm....


	3. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feng recovers from her wound. She realize that she's not alone. Feng have others for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do a chapter of healing instead of more pain.

Five trials later......

Feng Min opened her eyes. At first it was blurry, but she gradually regain her sight. Feng felt someone held her hand. She looked over and it was the tv star Jane Romano. She was very pretty and tall. Feng cautiously glanced at her, but with ease. She was relieved that Jane was with her. Jane and Feng hadn't chat with each other that much, but they are now comfortable being around each other, as Feng was recovering from her injury from the last trial. 

"Hey...You're awake... Thank God. I feared you wouldn't come back for good.. Welcome back." Jane said as she was smiling. 

"T..Thank....You." Feng muttered. She couldn't speak much, but she nodded her head out of gratitude. 

"Feng you don't have to talk, but I want you to listen to me very carefully..." Jane requested. Feng was fearful of what the tv star was going to say, nevertheless, She needed to listen and not fight it. She was still too weak to debate, therefore, she'd yield. 

" I know we haven't chat with each other like this before, but I want you to know that I want to help you. I heard about you before and how you've lost everything. I've been there.... I went through the same pain and defeat as you're going through right now. Pain is the inevitable. We can't get away from it, no matter how many times we want to eliminate it. I know it hurts, but that doesn't mean we have to surrender to it. There are ways to ease pain. It's not easy nor enjoyable, but it can set you free. Feng, The truth is we have to be humble. If we be humble, then life will get easier.. Trust me, I know. You and I have learned the hard way of dealing with our failures and disappointments." Jane said this as Feng gave her undivided attention. Jane's words are encouraging, yet it was realistic. 

"Yeah?...." Feng asked. 

"That's right Feng. Jake already told me what happened at the cave. You tried to kill yourself... Why?...." Jane asked as tears fell on her face downwards. 

"I couldn't...take it...nor want.... it..." Feng quietly sobbed. Jane continued to embrace Feng a she was gently caressing her short hair. 

"You're not the only one who don't want pain. I don't want it either, but killing yourself will not end the pain, it will prolong it. You will hurt your family, friends and fans.. and us... Jake was deeply hurt when he saw you turned that gun to your head. I know you don't have it easy being stuck here.. we feel the same way... the others bully, mock and insult you with very hurtful words, but you can let their words define you. Jake told me how strong you are mentally, that's why you didn't show fear quite often as we get use to survival of the trials. The girls are flat out wrong for hurting you the way they did, but Feng, you can't return evil for evil. You can't get to their level with trying to hurt them as much as they've hurt you. You'll only give them power to do just that. You don't need to be like them, you can be yourself...but in a humble way. Stay humble as much as you can while you're here because the attitude of humbleness will be your best tool. Perhaps, it can save you like more than you'll ever know... Hold on to Life, Feng... Don't throw it away for hurts....temporary hurts...ok?" Jane encouraged

Feng peacefully nodded her head. She agreed to every word Jane have said. 

"Feng, another thing....You're not alone. I'm here for you. you have me, Jake, Nancy, Steve and the others. Imagine how would we would feel if you would've killed yourself. Don't do it...ever...You hear me? I'm on your side and I want to be your friend. I'am not your enemy...." Jane said. The star finally walked away to be with the gambler Ace Visconti. As Feng Turned her head to watch Jane, It was very clear that Jane and Ace were officially a couple. Jake Returned to the campfire. His face was very angry. He didn't want to be around anyone, However, when he saw the game girl woken up, Jake's anger lifted. He was in tears of joy that Feng has recovered. Feng obviously sat up to face him. Jake sat down next to her. The woman's face was glowing in hope. Jake looked at Feng's eyes that there was peace. For once, Feng had came to grips of holding on to her life and why it was so important for her to live. As Feng stared at Jake, He put his hand to her right side of her face which made Feng close her eyes in comfort. 

"Hey...You're back, You feel better?" Jake asked. 

"I'm not 100% yet, but I will get there." Feng answered. "How're you holding up Sexy?" She was flirting with him which made him slightly blush. 

"I'm alright....." Jake shrugged 

"Are you sure?" Feng asked " I got a feeling you were pissed when you returned." 

"Yeah. I'm ok. Now that I'm with you, we should think about the next step in our relationship." Jake insisted. However, Feng wasn't slightly sure about leveling up with their bond. 

"Jake, I don't know about this... We just became friends. I hardly even know you." Feng Objected.. She've thought Jake wasn't serious about this relationship, but her heart for the saboteur said otherwise.. 

"It's been over five trials. We've known each other for a while. The more we fought, the more I've learned about you. Jake was convinced he fell in love with Feng, but he didn't have the courage to tell her until Feng attempted suicide and almost died from her injury from the last trial she had. Jake finally muttered up the courage to tell Feng. 

" I've done a lot of thinking...lately. Our fights made us close. I know it and you do too. When we first met, I hated you from the very beginning and you resented me for it. Then the others hated you. The negative energy was too much for you. I was way too hard on you. We made you die during the trials, We even found reasons not to like you...That wasn't fair. I wasn't being fair. It took me a long time to realize that I wanted to hate you to hide the fact that I'm in love with you. I didn't know you've lost so much, that it was killing you inside. I don't know what it's like to lose so much that the person ending up losing oneself. However, I lost many things too. The love from my parents, especially my father. He was very abusive to me. He wanted me to live his life, but I can't because I have my own life to live. I choose mine over his, therefore I 'm not only disowned, but disinherited. You see Feng, I lost everything too." Jake said this tearfully to the fact that he misses his mother, and brother. "When Steve told me everything about what you're going through, it reminded me of myself. I can't judge you for your past not the situation we're in right now. We're all struggling to survive therefore, we have to stay together, not be enemies. I'm sorry Feng for being an asshole to you. I don't hate you, not anymore. I love you....Feng." Jake confessed. Feng looked at him as tears fell from her eyes. 

"Jake don't blame yourself. I was an asshole too. Not only to you but to everyone as well. I'm still-" Feng tried to explain, but Jake cut her off. 

"NO! You were trying to fit in just like everyone else. You're not an asshole Feng. Don't ever let me hear you say that!" Jake said. 

"I won't, but I have to take responsibility for my choice of words and the pranks I've done as well. I'am not completely innocent either. I've hurt you just as much and the others. For what it's worth, I'm sorry...so sorry that I made you hate me. I'm a very open person when I get use to others. I joke around sometimes, but I don't mean any harm. I also got a big heart. I care about others. I often be away from you because I'm afraid that I will let you down. I've let everyone down before the entity. I don't want to make the same mistake over and over. I left one survivor behind, not because I didn't want to save her, but I was afraid if I did, then I would of been the cause of her death. Either way, It's my fault she died. I'm a coward and a fool." 

Feng Confessed out of guilt. For the first time, Jake saw the change in Feng and it was a good change. She admitted everything that held her back from aiding others and working with the other survivors. Jake saw Feng sobbed, but this time it was different. It was the kind of sobbing that represents redemption. Jane's humility passed on to Feng. She couldn't hold on to the pain and failures much longer. Jake was deeply moved by Feng's confession. He now believed in her and was ready to let her into his world. She let him into hers by admitting her pain and failures. Feng knew she loved this calm and gentle man. She can love freely and have no regrets nor fears of letting him down. 

"Feng..." Jake said her name, as he reached over to embrace her. "You're not a fool nor a coward. We've all made the same mistake you have. I left Laurie behind because I didn't think I could save both of us without getting hit. There was no way I could do that. I was already injured and on the last chance to escape. Laurie was so angry with me that she didn't speak to me for four trials. Of course I've said harsh words to her for being lazy and bossy. We all left people behind during the trials. Our actions are no different than yours. So, don't take the blame for everything that happened here. It's not all of your fault. " Jake reassured her. She finally had the courage to forgive herself and Jake. 

" Jake, I love you for being you. Don't ever stop being you. I forgive you all of the way. Do you hear me? I love you and I mean it Saboteur." Feng said in confidence. She smiled as Jake looked at her and now it's no longer sadness, but in love and devotion. Feng was finally ready to level up on their friendship. "Speaking of taking the next step, I'm so here for it!" 

"GOOD!" Jake said out of happiness. The saboteur and the gamer immediately shared a powerful and passionate kiss that lasted minutes. They broke off from the kiss to look at each other. Suddenly they laughed and began kissing again. Jake finally asked "Wanna join me in some private time?" His seductive tone instantly turned Feng on. She was ready for this upgrade. 

"Oh Yeah." Feng answered in a sexual tone. 

The couple left the campsite to find a private area in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending makes me take a deep breath from all of the agony and pain Feng went through. She can finally release the pain and start healing her mind, body, strength and soul.


	4. Strong Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Jake and Feng becomes even stronger when they open their hearts to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong bond is where two people deepen their relationship with love making.

(In the middle of nowhere in the woods)

Jake and Feng lied on the tall grass in the woods. Both were buried between their clothing naked. Jake on top of Feng stroking her body as he was thrusting at normal speed. Feng was massaging his shoulders and back. She moaned in pleasure as Jake satisfied her g-spot. Minutes later, Jake got on his back as Feng was riding him. She caressed his chest while, Jake rubbed her medium breasts. Jake rolled his eyes and moaned which it made Feng Smiled. Her pink flower felt warm and wet to Jake. Minutes later, Feng moaned louder, but Jake however, pulled her down to kiss her. He finally rolled on her back to thrust harder and faster. Jake gave her his quiet stick to put in her mouth to reduce the noise. He whispered sexuallly as he was pounding her.

" Mmmmmm, Baby...Let's level up....." Jake said this as if he was playing a game and winning. He liked this game. Feng was turned on by his words. 

Jake went faster for a while, until he couldn't hold his climax... 

"Oh Damn! I'm cumming!" Jake moaned as he reached his exit, He moaned louder as he stopped.

"OH.....FUCK!!!!"

Jake hugged Feng as tightly as he could. Feng rolled her eyes in amusement. She also moaned. They shared a strong kiss before Jake finally got off her. Feng turned over to her side and lied on his chest.. They were both panting. Feng looked at him. 

"You.... ok?" Feng asked. 

"Yeah....... You liked it?" Jake smiled as he was kissing her.

"I loved it...." She replied. 

"No more fights?" Jake asked to make sure that they were on the same page.

"No more fights...." Feng replied obediently. She reassured him that their bond will not break. 

"Good..." Jake was relieved.. 

Feng turned on her back and looked at the sky. The clouds was forming into shapes. One of the clouds shaped like a heart. Feng smiled and softly giggled. Jake looked at her to see what was funny. 

"What?..." Jake asked "What are you thinking about?" Jake was tickling her which made him giggled.

"I was looking at the clouds.. One of them shaped like a heart.. Isn't it beautiful?" Feng replied..

Jake looked up at the clouds. He saw one too. 

"It is, but not as beautiful as you." Jake complimented. Feng smiled and kissed him. 

"Awww...So are you Jake. You're the sexiest man I've met." Feng Flirted. 

Jake grinned happily as if an angel touched him. An hour later, Feng got up to get dressed, but Jake grabbed her arm and stopped her. 

"Wait...what's the rush Feng?" Jake asked as he held her arm while slipping his other hand downward to her pelvis. 

"I think we should get back to the campfire before they catch us." Feng instisted, but Jake refused. 

"Let them be....They'll manage without us for a change. right now, I want to have another go. Round 2?" Jake said out of sexually pleasure. He lied her back down to the grass while kissing her. Soon Jake was on top again. 

"Ok..." Feng yield. 

"Thanks... I love you Feng.." Jake said while he looked at her.

"I love you too...." Feng replied. 

The couple started french kissing before they were immediately making love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a love scene here. I hope you like it.


	5. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feng is chosen to join the trial against the nurse but, she refuse to join the others unless one of the teammates is Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feng is now ready to join a trial, I got a bad feeling who will be with her. Jake encourages her things will be fine.

Feng was chosen to join the trial against the nurse, but she was unsure about joining the other survivors. 

Feng and Jake returned to the campfire to join the others. Jake wrapped his arm around Feng as they sat at the end of the campfire. Meg, Nea and Claudette glanced at them with jealousy. Kate and Jane on the other hand, was glad to see the Jake embracing Feng. The guys slightly teased Jake, but it was for play. Kate and Jane joined the couple.

"You lovebirds are back.... I was wondering where you both went." Giggled Kate. Feng smiled while Jake jokenly shrugged. 

"We-" Feng tried to answer but Jake cut her off. 

"I was showing her how to please my little friend." Jake lied. He was a little embarrassed, but he knew Kate didn't mean no harm, so he let it slide. 

"Really??" Jane laughed as if she knew the couple had sex. "No need to hide it. Ace and I had sex too. We did it by the river, while everyone was away. He was so good.." 

"OOOOOOOoooo" Kate and Feng laughed romantically. Jake snorted out of awkwardness. He whispered into Feng's ear to say his thoughts.

"Maybe but we both know you and I made the high score..." Jake seductively grinned which, made Kate's eyes widened out of excitement. 

All of the sudden a strong wind occured and it surrounded them. David came to the group. 

"Feng... it's your turn." David said. He was a bit amused to tell Feng about the coming trial. Feng became uncertain. 

"Who's else was picked" Jake asked. David wasn't in the mood for giving details. 

"Jake this is between me and Feng, It's not your business mate... Feng you're ready?" David said. Jake glared at the fighter. 

"My girlfriend is my business mate. I'm asking you again.... Who else is joining the trial?" Jake demanded. David looked at Feng and withdrew. 

Kate and Jane looked at the others. They immediately saw Claudette, Meg and Nea preparing for the trial... They glanced at Feng as she saw the trio which, it made her uneasy. As she got up, she paced left and right with her anxiety growing. Jake quickly got up and held her. 

"Relax.... It's gonna be ok baby. Just work with the others as best as you can, no matter what blow they throw at you. I'll be right here waiting for you." Jake comforted Feng. 

"I'm not going! Not without you! I need you by my side...." Feng cried as tears fell from her eyes. She buried her head into Jake's chest. Jake lifted her head to make eye contact. 

"look at me, I know it's hard, but you have to be considerate of others. You said yourself you want to be a better person, now is your chance.. It'll be fine Feng. I believe in you, I trust you and most of all....I LOVE YOU..." Jake encouraged as he touched her chin and gave her a deep kiss, which it calmed her down. Feng stopped crying by wiping her tears from her face. She finally smiled and nodded. 

"I love you too Jake. You're the best thing that ever happened to me in this nightmare..." 

"Awwwwwwww...." Kate and Jane said in awe. 

"Jake's right Feng. Remember what I told you? Be humble ok?" Jane encouraged. "You're not alone. You have us." Kate said. "Now go before the time goes out." 

"Thanks guys.." Feng said. She finally have the courage to join the mean girls to the trial. As Feng ran, she smiled at her boyfriend and the two women who loved her and then left. 

The others watched as Feng and the trio disappeared into the mists. 

THE TRIAL- 

The trio saw a cornfield. Nea recognized they were at Coldwind Farm. She went to a chest to see what's inside. Nea found a flightlight.  
"Oh yeah, today is my lucky day!" 

Claudette saw a generator and immediately went to it. Meg also done the same. Nea went to the generator to help, but she didn't see Feng at all. Nea muttered.

The trio finished the first generator. They went to another one, but they became anxious about Feng's whereabouts. They hoped Feng would do the generators with them so they could tease her once more, but She wasn't anywhere near them. Claudette used her empathy perk to locate Feng. 

"Feng is at the main farm. I see a generator there too." Claudette said. Nea glanced at her with annoyance and rolled her eyes. 

"Look focus on this Gen in front of us ok, then we'll spine chill her later." Nea said. Nea was the biggest bully out of the trio. 

"Meg looked at Nea out of irritation." Haven't we did enough to her already? Why do you want to torture her more?" 

"Because nobody likes her. so, we're going to continue to use her as bait, so we can escape. While the killer focus on the bait, we do gens. If Feng gets hooked, then so be it. It'll be alot easier for us to leave her like an ornament so we can escape. Perfect plan... It worked during the last trials." Nea coldly suggested. 

"NO!" Meg said angrily. "WE did enough already!" Meg shouted. Guilt was filling her heart and mind. 

"MEG! Don't get soft now! Feng hates us now and it's too late to be friends now." Nea scoffed. Meg muttered angrily for Nea's coldheartedness. Claudette broke the tension. 

"Both of you stop! Please....let's get these gens done, so we all can escape." 

They all agreed to work. Meg didn't like the idea of Nea's murderous plan, nethertheless, they still had repairs to be done. 

FENG MIN- 

Feng was working on the generator in the barn. She used her alert perk to find where the killer was. The killer looked like a flying demon. It sounded like an evil crow. As she continued to work on the gen, a floating figure floated over her. The Nurse was using her Pop-goes-the weasel perk to hunt the survivors. The nurse had a thick blade. She made her first strike to Feng, but she missed. Feng ran around the barn. The nurse was hot on her trail. As Feng reached a pallet, the nurse flew quickly towards her. Feng tripped over a chest which, the nurse struck her with her knife. Feng gave a sprint burst to increase her speed. The nurse was quick to transport through walls and windows. Therefore, it was no use to stun the killer with pallets, unless Feng was incredibly lucky. She quickly vaulted through a window to lose the nurse. It was a success. "Phew..." Feng exhaled out of relief. She quietly returned to the barn to finish the gen. The gen was completed, which makes #3 along with the second gen the trio completed. Feng walked to another gen in the cornfield. With two more gens to go, Feng preceded on the 4th gen. Momentarily, she closed her eyes to think about Jake, Steve, Nancy, Kate and Jane. How they treated her. They were kind and loving. Feng was thankful She'd had Steve as a big brother and Kate, Jane and Nancy as her sisters. She dreamed once more about the sex she had with Jake and how good it felt having a man on top of her, caressing her body and the masculine mist she'd smelled in him. Feng began sweating from the dream. It was a damn good one. 

"(Jake.....) When I get back from this trial, I'm gonna fuck him all the way until the next trial.." Feng said to herself.

Feng thought she was alone when she talked to herself. But Nea overheard it so, she came over to help. She smiled evilly as she tried to taunt Feng.

"Who you'll fuck after the trial?" Nea asked, but Feng ignored her. Nea was surprised how Feng didn't respond and how focused she was on the gen. Nea tried again. 

"You think he'll fuck you? Ornaments easily break. It's better to put them in boxes." Nea taunted. Still Feng didn't say one word. The gamer used her purple toolbox to finish the gen quickly as possible which, her silence made the artist angry. once the 4th gen is completed, Nea glared at the gamer and snarled. 

"HEY BITCH! DON'T YOU HEAR ME TALKING TO YOU?!" Nea yelled. She tried to get Feng's attention by degrading her, but it wasn't working. Feng carefully walked away to look for another gen. Nea violently grabbed Feng's shirt and whispered. "Hello, You deaf? I'm talking to you...!" Nea tried her best to break Feng's confidence ,but the gamer still said nothing. The two stared at each other for a while. They heard Claudette struck down from the nurse. Feng used her alert perk to get information about the nurse. She saw Claudette getting picked up by the killer to be hooked. It was Claudette's first hook. The two rivals looked on. Meg tried to save the botanist, but she got struck too because the nurse had devoured hope. Nea looked back at Feng. 

"Well Aren't you gonna do something?" Nea asked. Feng remained silent until Meg and Claudette was struck down. She finally spoke. 

"Let.. me.. go.. I will save them..." Feng snarled. Nea finally released her. Feng gave Nea a dirty look before running. Nea watched her in heat of anger. 

Feng no longer cared about insults and low blows from the trio. She ran quickly as possible. She saw the nurse grabbed Meg while she went on her way to save Claudette. Feng unhooked the botanist. Claudette looked at her in shock. She was surprised that Feng of all people, would rescue her teammates. 

"You saved me..... Thanks...." Claudette said. Feng didn't say a word. She was still angry with Claudette for aiding them in bullying her. Feng ignored her to find Meg. The botanist tried to approach Feng. 

"Feng wait, what are you going?" Claudette asked, but Feng still ignored her. Therefore, Claudette looked at Feng as she and Nea left looking for the last gen. 

Feng was close to Meg's location. This time the nurse hooked her in the basement of the barn. Since the survivors had only one gen left to do, The nurse was camping Meg. The flying nurse was patrolling the barn to prevent the other survivors from saving Meg. Feng carefully snuck into the barn before the nurse spot her. She quietly and quickly went into the basement before the nurse. Incredibly, Feng unhooked Meg, but the nurse was on her way to the basement. The killer spot the two and targeted Meg, but Feng took a protection hit for her teammate. Feng was bleeding but, She wasn't stuck down because, she had borrowed time. Feng sprinted out of the barn and Meg was safe. While Feng was being chased, Nea and Claudette reunited with Meg and started healing each other. Feng on the other hand was running as much as she could without getting hit. The nurse tried to teleport through the pallet, but Feng pushed it on her causing the nurse to be stunned. The pallet gave her the chance to evade the chase. Once Feng ran into the cornfield, she spotted a lighted totem. The nurse was nowhere in sight, she quickly cleaned it. The totem was broken. The devour hope was destroyed. This angered the nurse once more so, Feng became her obsession. The trio was healed. They preceded on working the last gen. They watched Feng distracting the nurse from finding the trio working on the last gen. 

"Feng saved you too, That's surprising" Claudette asked Meg. 

"I know, right? she even took a protection hit for me because the nurse camped me." Meg added Nea rolled her eyes. 

"What about the plan about her being our bait? You two forget, This trial ain't over yet." Nea reminded 

"Yeah. but I think we need to cancel this bait thing. The plan worked on trials before but this time, Feng saved us and been a big help to us." Meg said. 

"Grrrr! You two are such pussies." Nea Growled. Meg and Claudette didn't appreciate her insult. 

"Who You?!" Meg retaliated. "It's bitches like you always have fucked up things to say!" 

"Who are you calling a bitch?!" Nea asked angrily. "Coming from a hoe who often be on all-fours for the guys!"Nea retorted. 

Meg became boiled red in the face and clapped back. "If I recalled, You're the main pornstar of the group by letting the guys drinking your dirty paint!" 

"BITCH YOU-" 

"BITCH WHAT?!!!" 

"HEY Stop it!! BOTH OF YOU BEFORE THE KILLER SPOT US!" Claudette screamed and the two ladies looked at her. The botanist was always quiet. 

"OH The nerdy thot all of the sudden giving out orders? " Nea tauned. Her insult made Claudette angry. 

The trio was quarreling at each other. The nurse lost interest of Feng to go after them. Their loud insults caught the attention of the nurse. Feng was relieved to have a break to heal herself. She found another chest. The chest was a purple key. Feng was happy. She also saw a brown medkit. As Feng used the medkit, The trio was broken up. The three ladies ran into different directions. The nurse was swinging any direction the ladies ran. The nurse used her teleport to track down Nea. The artist was livid while running. Meg grabbed Claudette to go finish the final gen. The duo completed the final gen. However, the nurse had a secret weapon= While Nea was doing self-care, The nurse instantly struck Nea down with NOED (NO ONE ESCAPES DEATH) PERK! Claudette and Meg completed the last gen. 

"OH NO! NEA! She's down, we must save her!" Claudette insisted, but Meg refused. 

"Save her?! Ha! It's her turn to be an ornament!" Meg said this out of satisfaction. "She called us Sluts remember?!" 

"OH YEAH! Fuck Nea!" Claudette said. The two ladies started laughing. "Where's Feng?" 

"I don't know but we must get to the gate!" Meg ordered. 

They went to the exit gate, but the nurse spotted them, To avoid being hit with NOED, the ladies hid inside of lockers. The nurse grabbed Nea to the hook. Nea was cursing and swearing. Nea became helpless to the fact that she was being camped. While the bully became the ornament for the trial, Meg got out of the locker to push the exit gate. Feng who got lost trying to find an exit gate, found a hatch by the tree adjacent to the gate. She didn't want to deal with Nea and the nurse's NOED. She didn't think she had a chance of saving the bully without getting hit. The nurse was still camping Nea. Feng was very delighted to see her in that position. "How does it feel Cunt!?, To eat your own words. To be MY ornament!" Feng mocked Nea before opening the hatch and escaped. Nea was going through the entity's struggle. She was facing the exit gate, Claudette and Meg went to the end trial. Nea angrily cursed at them. 

"YOU HOES HELP ME!!!" 

Claudette patted her ass and Meg gave her the finger before exiting, leaving Nea to her doom. 

Meg and Claudette went back to the campfire. Feng returned from another path, whom Jake was happy to see. He went to hugged and kissed her. 

"So how did it go?" 

"It was rough at first, but we managed to get out." 

"Did you do what I suggested- Helping your teammates?" Jake said. as she shrugged. 

"Yes, I didn't want to, but I did it for you." Feng answered.

"It takes time baby, You'll get the enjoyment of helping us." Jake reassured. 

"Yeah, you're right Jake...." Feng admitted.

"By the way, I saw Meg and Claudette got out though the exit gate. How did you get out?" Jake asked out of curiosity. Feng pulled out a key and showed him. 

"This key. I found a hatch that lead me back to you." Feng said. Jake smiled at his pretty girlfriend as she gave him a sexual moan walked away from the campfire to be alone again in the woods. Jake followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I want to give it a little spicy with Feng, Nea, Meg and Claudette. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please everyone... if you or your loved ones having suicudal thoughts, Please call the Suicidal Hotline.  
> The National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
> 800-273-8255. 
> 
> Remember... You are worth more than the Hurt....


End file.
